


Beyond the Pale

by Aroihkin



Series: Silver and Scarlet [27]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroihkin/pseuds/Aroihkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self-respecting Grey Warden would never do this, but Tannusen Surana has never been a self-respecting Grey Warden. Strapped to the Architect's table, the Commander of the Grey discovers that there's at least one taboo left to him that he hasn't explored yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Pale

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/857.html?thread=682585#t682585).
> 
> Architect / Anyone.
> 
> PC, NPC, OC, fellow darkspawn, whatever; no gender preference - s'all good. Myep. Preferably focusing in on the character's clinical nature and apparent tendency to experiment on folk. Bonus points for medical bondage and/or the inclusion of musing scientific(ish) notes. Multipart = awesome.
> 
> But, really, it's all up to you, Anon.
> 
> **Reviews/comments/feedback are always loved and adored!**

The world came back in a smear of distorted color. A person in a cage, the ceiling...

The strange emissary he'd seen moments before being knocked out, standing over him, so close that Tannusen could all but _taste_ the darkspawn taint flowing through its veins.

"So you are the Commander of the Grey Wardens," the creature said, its -- his? -- voice strangely breathless. The Warden fought to make his eyes focus properly. "Do not be frightened. Your injuries have been tended to..."

He jerked reflexively in place at the mention of injuries, and found that he'd been strapped securely to the cold stone slab beneath him. Lifting his head the little bit he could -- even his throat was strapped down -- he blinked hard to make his eyes momentarily cooperate. He noted that the cold breeze across his skin was because he had been stripped down to his thin, ill-fitting breeches, and he wore nothing else.

"I apologize for what I must do," the creature continued, heedless of his struggles, "I do not wish to be your enemy."

"Wait," Tannusen managed, when the creature lifted a hand -- long spidery fingers ending in wicked nails, "don't... knock me back out yet, please."

"You have questions, but they must wait. Now is not the time for this," the creature reached for his face, and Tannu thrashed in his bonds.

"Wait!" he gasped, "I won't ask too many questions. Just, wait--"

The hand with its long, narrow claws hesitated in place.

"What are you intending to do to me?" Tannusen asked, heart pounding. He hadn't been bound this securely in a long time, let alone in such a tense situation as this. The creature, dark and forbidden and _wrong_ , had an... intriguing voice. He had to admit that much. And what he could see of it was more human than he was used to seeing in darkspawn, albeit warped and twisted.

"I require your blood for my work..." the emissary said, lowering its hand to his face. "Not all of it, you need not worry." The skin of its hand was dry and warm. Warmer than Tannusen's face in the chill underground room, certainly. Long, dark claws slid by necessity over his scalp as the creature's too-long fingers curled over his face, and Tannu moaned very softly at the forbidden sensation, feeling his limbs tug pointlessly at the bindings. He was _very_ securely restrained.

He was also _very_ hard, his cock straining against his one remaining piece of clothing. The danger and his helplessness was an odd thrill, and while the darkspawn should have repulsed him utterly...

Well, he himself was quite tainted, wasn't he? Wasn't he damn near as much darkspawn as elf, these days? The combination of it all made for a heady cocktail of tension.

"Just blood?" Tannusen asked against the creature's hand, sounding a little breathless himself. He licked the dry, grey skin held over his mouth in one long, lingering stroke of his tongue. It didn't taste... terrible, though the knowledge that he'd just _licked_ a darkspawn was... well, okay: it made him even harder. Fruits didn't get much more forbidden, did they?

"What is the meaning of this... odd gesture?" This time it was the creature's turn to ask a question, and it lifted its hand away, looking at its palm as though it had just sprouted some kind of complex riddle. It glanced down and to the side, and Tannusen's blurred vision picked up on reddish-brown hair and the cold glint of armor. A dwarven woman, he realized a moment later.

She nodded silently to him, or more specifically to the erection straining at his breeches.

"A different fluid?" the creature seemed to be having a one-sided conversation with the dwarf, and it sounded... contemplative. "Would it, too, carry what is needed?"

A shrug of the dwarf's armored shoulders. Tannusen's eyes were focusing better by the moment, and he took in the dark blotches of the taint on her skin, and the silvery-gray of her eyes. A ghoul, and she wasn't standing at that distinctively odd angle he associated with ghouls, or doing anything particularly insane.

"And how would I best... extract this fluid? Not by knife or needle?"

Tannusen shuddered. There was a part of his mind hard-wired to enjoy that mental image, the same part that had as a thrall years ago begged to have it cut off, burned, branded, locked away... but the rest of his mind knew that was a _very_ bad impulse. The Warden struggled against his dark urge for self-destruction for a moment. "I would... prefer not," he managed to gasp out.

The dwarven ghoul reached over and began systematically untying and unlacing his breeches, exposing his hard cock to the cold air. Tannusen shuddered, trying to press up against the straps as the stranger ran the back of one cold, armored finger up the underside of his shaft.

But she didn't move to do more directly to him, instead reaching for the creature's strange, attenuated hand once more. The darkspawn allowed it, watching with obvious curiosity as she lifted its palm and spat in it. "I do not understand, Utha," the creature whispered.

Utha didn't reply, of course. She moved the darkspawn's hand to Tannusen's straining erection, folding its overly-long fingers around it. Tannu jerked in his restraints, letting a broken moan echo from his lips. Everything about this was taboo, forbidden, and he was a disgusting and horrible wretch for wanting it... and that only made him want it _more_.

The creature's hand moved, guided by the ghoul. "How... very strange," the creature mused, "and this... does not hurt you?"

"Not at all," Tannusen gasped out, writhing as much as his bonds would allow, his hips trying to ride up into each stroke. Every bite of the straps, every slide of _wrong wrong wrong terrible wrong_ darkspawn skin on his cock... the creature hesitated as fluid beaded at Tannusen's tip.

"That is... not a sufficient sample," the emissary whispered.

"Lick it off and keep stroking, you'll get plenty more soon enough," Tannu suggested with an utterly self-destructive kind of recklessness, feeling dizzy with need. A need to get off; a need to debase himself _by_ getting off from a darkspawn's touch. It was perfect. He had to have it even if it killed him.

The darkspawn shared a long glance with his ghoul companion, and then bent, slowly as though the action might snap his thin form, pale lips parting. Tannusen had a brief flash of memory that darkspawn _ate_ people, but it only made his cock pulse even harder in the creature's paused grip as its too-cool breath ghosted over his tip.

"M-Maker," Tannu moaned softly, straining so hard against the straps holding him down that the aged leather creaked, throwing his head back against the slab under him at the feeling of a cool, faintly-damp tongue swiping once across his slit.

The creature immediately straightened, not moving its hand from around him. "Are you certain... this is not causing you harm?"

"It's not, it's not," Tannusen babbled helplessly, "please-- do something, move your hand more, touch me, anything, _please_ \--"

"Touch you?" the darkspawn mused aloud, "Where?"

"Anywhere," the mage gasped out, " _everywhere_ , please..."

A dry hand with too-long fingers and the soft scrape of sharp claws settled, open-palm, on the tense muscles of his stomach, feeling them jump and twitch. "You are a most peculiar..." 'peculiar' was even more breathless than the rest of his speech, the creature all but radiating curiosity, "specimen, Commander." But it slid that hand up, over Tannusen's chest, claws grazing his throat as its other hand began to move again as before, slowly stroking his length as directed earlier.

 _You don't know the half of it,_ Tannu thought only dimly, his vision swimming. He couldn't talk now even if he wanted to; he could barely get enough air. Everything was on fire; he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this turned on, and he was too far gone to even feel guilty about it.

The darkspawn's roaming hand slid over the strap holding down his throat, long fingers slipping around the straining column. It was saying something, perhaps to Utha, but Tannusen couldn't make out the soft, breathless words. And when the creature's claws accidentally scratched deep lines into the back of his neck, he gasped sharply and tensed all over, coming so hard that it made his vision spark white.

Tannu emerged back into the rational, thinking world slowly, dazed. The creature released him with both hands, examining the spend flecking the one while Utha put a lid on a jar in her gauntleted hands. He knew what was in there, but couldn't find it in himself to care much, panting raggedly for air and having a hard time just staying awake after all that strain.

"You have... no idea what... just happened, do you?" he managed to pant out after a few moments of watching the darkspawn puzzle over the substance on its fingers. Of course it didn't know; even if this one was more human-looking, darkspawn bred in a very different way, didn't they? It probably didn't even have the requisite parts for the way other species did things.

"No," the creature admitted easily in that same breathless, somewhat damp voice, "but you have my gratitude for your... assistance, Commander of the Grey. Now, you must rest..." Tannu found it harder by the second to keep his eyes focused on the emissary, "so that... we may continue our other work..."

And even as the creature spoke, everything faded away again, as impossible to resist as falling.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Beyond the Pale by Aroihkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761801) by [mevipodfic (mevima)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic)




End file.
